This invention will relate to illuminating large planar areas and will have specific application to the illumination of semitrailer or van side walls for use in advertising.
Heretofore, semitrailer or van side walls have been painted or decorated with advertisements to create a traveling billboard. This allows advertisers or manufacturers to place their name or product name in front of the public while a semitrailer travels on the public roads. Such painted trailers have become commonplace upon the roads.
A problem arises, however, when because of darkness the advertisement cannot adequately be seen. The inability to see and read the manufacturer's advertisement when the trailer is traveling at night yields a lower cost/benefit ratio for the manufacturer's advertising dollar. This invention alleviates the above problem by illuminating the side walls so that the advertisement may be viewed at night.